


The Church with an Overshot-Wheel

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 해그시에 오헨리의 물레방아가 있는 교회를 끼얹었습니다.<br/>2. 죄송합니다 오헨리 죄송합니다 ㅠㅠ (무릎<br/>3. 심하게 취향타는 소재가 있으니 조심해주세요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

독수리의 집은 근방에도, 도시에도 잘 알려져 있지 않은 곳이었다. 회원제라고 말하자니 실제로는 그렇지 않았고, 아무나 다 받는다고 하자니 단가가 너무 높다. 그 곳은 돈이 많고, 조용한 쉼터를 찾는 부유한 사람들에게만 알음알음 알려진 그들만의 휴식처였다. 그 곳에 매해 방문하는 손님 한 명이 있었다. 진갈색 머리칼을 말끔하게 넘기고 떡 벌어진 어깨와 넓은 가슴을 매끄럽게 감싼 고급 수트를 입은 남자는, 가을과 겨울의 사이쯤 늘 이 곳에 묵었다.

남자의 이름은 해리 하트였다. 런던 외곽에 큰 제분공장을 가진 사업가였는데, 매우 질이 좋았기 때문에 버킹엄에 납품하기 시작했고 부유층을 중심으로 빠르게 유명해졌다. 그가 판매하는 밀가루는 단가가 높아 서민이 구입하기 힘들었지만 천재지변이나 큰 사고로 막막해진 사람들이 가장 먼저 받는 구호품 중 한가지이기도 했다. 얼마나 손이 빨랐으면 큰 사고가 나면 구급요원들이 도착하고 그 뒤에 해리 하트의 밀가루가 온다는 식이었다.

10월 말의 하일랜드는 춥다. 비가 온 직후라 공기 중엔 습기가 가득했고, 거센 바람 덕에 독수리의 집을 빙 둘러싼 너른 숲에선 빛 바랜 이파리가 우수수 떨어졌다. 밤새 떨어진 잎이 이불처럼 바닥에 깔려있는 아침, 남자는 조식을 먹기 위해 1층으로 내려왔다. 난로를 가져다 둔 창가 자리는 이미 말끔히 세팅되어 있었고, 그가 내려오는 걸 발견한 직원이 해리가 자리에 앉자 정중히 냅킨을 정리해주었다.

"포리지로 부탁합니다."  
"더 필요한 건 없으신가요?"

검은 안경테 너머 밤색 눈동자가 부드럽게 끄덕이고, 남자는 커피를 마시며 신문을 펼쳤다. 넓은 창 너머엔 바람에 날아가지 말라고 묶어둔 야외용 테이블과 의자가 구석에 있었다. 이른 아침이라 정리하지 못했는지 나무 판자가 깔린 넓은 발코니엔 손바닥만한 낙엽 수십 장이 뒹굴고 있다.

"안녕하세요, 미스터 브리튼."  
"안녕하세요."

오른편에서 들려오는 대화 소리에 신경 쓰지 않으며 해리는 사회면을 천천히 훑어보았다.

"저기... 아무데나 앉으면 되나요?"

웨일즈 사투리가 섞인 억양. 자신 없는 목소리. 해리는 신문너머 바싹 눌린 갈색 뒤통수를 흘끔 본다. 20대 초반의 젊은이는 이런 곳이 처음인지 연신 뒷머리를 긁적이며 서버가 안내한 자리에 앉았다. 그리곤 여전히 굳어있는 어깨로 뭘 말해야 할지 몰라 입을 열었다 닫았다 하고 있었다.

"메뉴에 있는 걸 고르시면 됩니다."  
"엄... 그럼... 음... 오믈렛이요."  
"주스는 어떤 걸로 하시겠어요?"

예상 못한 질문이었는지 우물쭈물 대는 것에 서버가 부드럽게 메뉴판의 하단을 가리켰다.

"여기 보시면 종류가 있습니다. 사과, 파인애플, 오렌지, 레몬..."  
"그럼... 사... 사과?"

몇 번을 더 헤매던 청년은 겨우 아침을 주문하고 진이 빠졌는지 묵직한 나무의자에 등을 기대어 앉아 숨을 내쉬었다. 신사는 브리튼이라 불린 청년이 이런 곳엔 익숙치 않고, 귀족가문은 아니며, 제대로 된 예절교육을 받지 못했다는 걸 눈치챈다. 청년은 테이블 위에 가지런히 놓인 수개의 스푼과 나이프, 포크를 보며 두 번째 한숨을 내쉬고 주변을 두리번대다 해리와 눈이 마주쳤다. 자연스레 미소 짓는 중년의 신사에게 그는 어정쩡하게 입술 끝을 당겼다.

"내일은 오렌지 주스를 시켜봐요. 그건 직접 짜거든요."

신문을 넘기며 이야기하는 것에 초록색 눈동자를 껌뻑이던 그는 이내 머쓱한지 오른편 머리를 긁적이며 대꾸했다.

"고맙습니다."  
"천만에요."  
"어... 에드워드예요. 에드워드 브리튼."  
"반가워요 미스터 브리튼. 해리 하트입니다."

내밀어진 커다란 손을 보고 에드워드는 재빨리 그것을 맞잡았다. 조금 거칠고 단단한 피부로 덮혀 있는 그것은 따뜻하고, 크다.

"브리튼이라면, 요크셔의..."

귀족가로 보이지 않지만 혹시나 하는 마음에 질문하자 젊은이는 양 손을 휘휘 저어대며 대꾸했다.

"아뇨, 아뇨."

에드워드는 재빨리 설명했다.

"전 부모님이 없어요. 책에서 본 성을 붙인 거예요. 뭐..." 어깨를 으쓱하며 쓰게 웃는다. "멋지잖아요."

해리는 부드럽게 미소 짓는다. 에드워드가 재빨리 말을 이었다.

"아, 그리고 전 이제 막 20살이 되어서..." 오른손을 위아래로 흔들며 청년이 힘들게 다음 단어를 골랐다. "그러니까... 편하게 이야기해주셔도..."

조심스레 올려다보는 초록이 맑았다. 해리는 다시 부드럽게 미소 지었다.

 

 

체할 것 같았어요. 아이고. 하는 이야기에 중년 신사는 코트 깃을 여미며 대꾸했다.

"그렇게 주문하는 것이 불편하면 내일 같은 자리에 앉는 건 어떨까."  
"어, 그래도 돼요?"  
"물론이지."

한 쌍의 구두와 흰 운동화가 푹신한 낙엽을 밟는다. 나즈막한 산등성이로 이어지는 산책로는 성인 남성 두 명이 나란히 서서 지나갈만한 폭이었는데, 습기로 축축한 길 한 켠엔 이름 모를 종류의 이끼와 양치식물이 가득했다.

"그러니까..."

흰 스냅백에 손이 두어 번 올라가던 청년이 어렵사리 말을 꺼냈다.

"눈치채셨겠지만 전 이런데 올만한 사람은 아니거든요. 밥은 햄버거나 샌드위치로 때우는 인생인데, 일하는 곳의 사장님이 이리 가보라고 하셔서."

계속해서 듣겠다는 듯 말없이 낙엽을 밟는 신사의 곁에서 에드워드가 눈을 데룩 굴렸다.

"런던에서 왔어요. 음... 전 직물 공장에서 일하는데, 사장님 눈에 들어서 지금은 관리직에 있거든요. 뭐, 자랑 같지만요."

뒷머리를 긁적이더니 말을 잇는다.

"그 사장님이 새로 오시고부터 갑자기 장사가 너무 잘되어서 근 1년간 미칠듯한 야근을 해댄거죠. 죽다 살았어요. 회사에서 먹고 자고 할 지경이라 나중에 사장님이 창고 한 켠에 침대랑 이불을 가져다 주실 정도였거든요. 여튼 그게 최근 겨우 자리를 잡아서요. 조금 짬이 났다 싶으니까 강제 휴가를 주신 거예요. 좋은 곳이 있으니 가서 푹 쉬다 오라면서 아예 여기 예약까지 해버리셨더라고요. 솔직히 처음엔 그냥 집에서 쉬면서 클럽이나 갔으면 했는데 와보니 오길 잘한 거 같아요. 런던에서 어디 이런 풍경을 보겠어요."

굵은 나무 곁을 지나며 신사는 연한 웃음 소리를 냈다.

"좋은 고용주를 만났구나."  
"네, 그렇죠 뭐."

에드워드의 재잘댐이 끊어지자 잠시 두 사람 사이에는 흙과 낙엽 밟는 소리, 서로의 옷깃이 스치는 소리 정도만이 조용히 들렸다. 청년의 이야기에 보답하듯 해리가 천천히 목소리를 냈다.

"난 제분 사업을 하고 있어. 런던 외곽에 작은 공장이 있지."  
"제분? 밀가루요?"

남자의 얇은 입술이 길게 당겨진다. 해리는 시선을 바닥으로 깔며 희미하게 웃었다.

"그래. 개리라는 이름의 밀가루를 만들고 있단다."  
"아! 개리 밀가루!!"

거의 동시에 소리친 에드워드가 눈을 반짝이며 신사를 올려다봤다. 영국 국민이라면 모르는 사람이 없는 고급 제품이기 때문이었다.

"와, 그럼 거기 사장님이에요?"  
"그래."  
"오! 그거 버킹엄 납품 한다면서요?!"  
"그렇지."  
"이야, 돈도 많이 벌겠네요?!"

신사는 미소하며 청년을 내려다봤다. 접힌 눈가의 주름이 자글자글했지만, 나이 들어 보인다기보다 연륜이 있어 보인다는 이미지가 더 강했다.

"돈은... 그래. 그런 것 같군."  
"완전 부럽다... 그럼 왜 이리 왔어요? 거기 사장님이면 훨씬 좋은 호텔로 갈 수 있지 않아요?"

독수리의 집이 얼마나 폐쇄적이고, 일부 계층을 상대로만 운영되는지 모르는 순진한 청년의 질문에 해리는 조용히 흙 길을 밟으며 대꾸했다.

"어릴 적부터 이 지역에서 살았었거든. 여기서 30분 정도 걸어가면 작은 물레방아가 있는데, 거기가 내 일터였지."  
"아아, 옛날에... 어, 물레방아라면... 그때도 제분일을 하신 거예요?"  
"그래."

남자의 큰 손이 매끄럽게 검은 안경테를 끌어올린다. 청년은 신사의 표정에 변화가 생겼음을 감지했다. 남자의 긴 속눈썹 끝에 슬픔이 매달려 있었다. 해리는 잠깐 입을 다물었다가 다시 이야기를 이었다.

"20년 전, 결혼 후 아들 하나를 낳았는데 그 아이 이름이 개리였단다. 우리 집은 이 아래 마을에 있었고. 조금 외딴 곳에 떨어져 있었지만 강이 근처에 있고 저 멀리 산도 있어서 아름다운 곳이었지. 그 아인 아주 천사 같았어. 사람을 잘 따르고 정말 예뻤지. 근데, 개리가 5살이 되던 해..."

흰 와이셔츠 깃 사이로 신사의 목젖이 흔들렸다. 해리는 피로한 듯 이마를 쓸며 이야기했다.

"아이가 없어졌어. 어딜 가도 찾을 수 없었지. 1년 정도 생업도 놓고 개리를 찾아 다니다가 아내는 몸져누워 세상을 떠났고."

생각 못한 이야기에 에드워드의 표정이 눈에 띄게 어두워졌다.

"더 이상 이 마을에 머물 수가 없었단다. 그래서 런던으로 이사했어. 경찰의 말에 의하면 아마 육식 동물이나..."

해리의 목소리가 조금 허스키해졌다.

"그런... 어쨌든 찾는 건 힘들 것 같다고 하더구나. 내가 할 수 있는 일도 더 이상 없었지."

차가운 바람이 목덜미를 선득하니 훑었다. 에드워드는 어깨를 움츠렸다.

"그래서 그 이후론 사업에만 몰두했고."

남자가 고개를 들어 높이 솟아오른 침엽수를 바라봤다.

"내가 만든 제품에 개리의 이름을 붙인 건 더는 그런 일이 없었으면 하는 마음과... 혹시라도 그 아이를 찾을 수 있지 않을까 하는 바램 때문이야."  
"찾을 수 있으면 좋겠네요..."

신사의 눈치를 보며 에드워드가 중얼댔다. 해리는 위로해주는 청년이 고마웠는지 긴 팔을 뻗어 에드워드의 어깨를 도닥였다.

"고맙구나."

조용히 길을 밟던 에드워드가 갑자기 고개를 들어 대꾸했다.

"20년 전이면 개리도 지금 20살이라는 거네요?"  
"그렇지. 그러고 보니 너와 나이가 같구나."  
"오오, 혹시 제가 개리일지도?!"

해리가 싱긋 웃었다.

"그럼 얼마나 좋을까. 혹시 이 길을 기억하니? 죽 앞으로 가면 물레방아가 나오는데."

에드워드는 미간을 좁히며 정면을 뚫어져라 응시했고, 이내 맥 빠진 목소리를 냈다.

"아뇨. 이런 데는 전혀 기억에 없어요."

어깨를 으쓱인다.

"제 부모님은 어느 한 곳에 정착하지 못하는 사람들이었어요. 여기저길 떠돌아다녔죠. 잉글랜드 중부랑 웨일즈를 돌아다녔던 기억은 있지만 스코틀랜드는 모르고요."

고개를 끄덕끄덕 하던 에드워드는 이내 쓴 미소를 지었다.

"사실, 해리가 다 이야기해줘서 하는 말인데, 그 사람들은 제 진짜 부모가 아니었어요. 10살쯤 되었을 때부터 절 길로 내몰아 장사를 시켰는데, 덕분에 학교도 제대로 다닐 수 없었죠. 전 관에 신고도 안 된 사람이었거든요."

에드워드는 눈썹을 일그러뜨리며 말을 이었다.

"어느날 부부싸움 하는 와중에 제가 그 사람들의 자식이 아니라는 걸 알고 도망쳤어요. 그렇게 한동안 웨일즈 남부 지역에 살다가 런던으로 건너왔죠. 이름도 바꾸고, 출생 등록도 하고요. 생일은 잘 몰라서 그냥 대충 쓰고, 성은 책에서 본 걸로 넣은 거예요. 그러니까 제가 정말 20살인지 아닌지도 잘 몰라요. 제 진짜 이름도..."

해리는 뭐라 대꾸하지 않았다. 다만 큰 손을 뻗어 조금 기울어진 아이의 머리를 부드럽게 쓸어주었을 뿐이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 늘어나서 3편까지 갑니다... (흐린눈

남부 잉글랜드에서 지내기만 했던 청년은 하일랜드에서의 산책으로 가벼운 감기에 걸렸다. 에드워드가 입었던 겉옷은 검은색 누빔 판이 덧대인 것이었는데 별로 따뜻해 보이지 않았다. 해리 하트는 저녁을 먹기 위해 내려갔던 식당에서 짧게 코 훌쩍이는 소리를 듣는다. 청년은 소파에 앉아 재채기하고 있었다.

"감기 걸렸구나."  
"괜찮아요. 열도 별로 안 나고."  
"좀 더 따뜻한 옷을 입는 게 좋겠어."  
"스코틀랜드가 이렇게 추울 줄은 몰랐어요. 에취! 아, 죄송해요."

자리에 앉으며 해리가 걱정스레 질문했다.

"다른 겉옷은 없니?"  
"뭐 괜찮아요. 건강체질이라 이런 건 하루 푹 자면 낫고요."

신사는 청년에게 질 좋고 따뜻한 옷을 선물하고 싶어졌지만 이내 생각을 접기로 한다. 자신은 3일 후 떠나야 했고, 이 곳엔 마땅한 쇼핑 센터가 없다. 그리곤 왜 자신이 이 아이에게 점점 신경이 쏠리는지 생각해보지만 그저 잃어버린 아들과 동년배니까. 하고 안일하게 넘겨버렸다.

 

  
일찍 자는 게 좋겠다는 말에 에드워드는 얌전히 방으로 돌아갔다. 그 와중 해리 하트는 프론트에 레몬티를 부탁했다. 방으로 날라져 온 그것과 미리 준비해준 감기약을 챙긴 신사는 청년의 방으로 향했다. 아이의 객실은 동쪽 끝의 작은 곳이었다.

"누구세요?"

목소리와 동시에 (구멍으로 확인했는지) 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 감기 탓인지 조금 빨개진 눈으로 반갑게 맞는다. 에드워드의 머리카락은 젖어서 색이 진해져 있었는데 가운 어깨로 물방울이 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다.

"잘 준비는 끝났니? 잠깐 들어가도 될까?"

대답대신 재빨리 문 옆으로 비켜 선 에드워드는 신사를 올려다보며 재잘거렸다. 해리 가운 멋지네요. 그거 비싼 거죠? 에취! 아니, 감기는 괜찮아요. 머리가 조금 아픈데 자고 일어나면 멀쩡해져 있을 거예요. 근데 그건 뭐예요? 레몬차? 같이 먹을 티푸드가 뭐 있는지 찾아볼게요. 허둥대는데 해리가 부드럽게 청년의 어깨를 쥔다.

"괜찮아. 이건 네 거고, 난 밤엔 차를 마시지 않아."

신사는 에드워드의 등에 손을 대고 다정히 방 안으로 인도했다.

"레몬차는 감기에 좋아. 이건 약이고. 먹고 자면 네 말대로 한결 나아져 있을 게다."

올리브 그린이 들어올려져 해리를 바라본다. 두 번 깜빡이더니 재빨리 고개를 숙이고는 웅얼대는 목소리로 고마워요. 하고 이야기한다. 남자는 창 앞에 놓인 작은 테이블 위에 찻잔을 올렸다. 위에 얇게 저며진 레몬 두 개와 허브 잎이 띄워져 있다. 에드워드를 앉힌 해리는 옆에 있는 의자를 끌어왔다.

"증상은 어떻지?"  
"열이 좀 나고..."

머리에 타월을 부비며 따뜻한 차를 훅 마신 에드워드는 시었는지 눈가를 확 좁혔다. 신사는 의자에 등을 기대며 오른편 다리를 꼬았다.

"머리가 띵해요. 콧물이랑, 목이 좀 컬컬한 거랑..."

그리곤 다시 한 모금 삼킨다.

"이거 맛있네요."

젖은 머리를 대충 슥슥 부비며 레몬차를 마시는 에드워드에게 해리가 약을 건넸다.

"한 알씩 먹고. 내일 아침에도 똑같이."

청년은 얌전히 하얗고 노란색 알약을 차와 함께 삼킨다. 해리는 바닥까지 찻잔을 비운 것을 확인하곤 자리에서 일어나 에드워드의 등을 두드렸다.

"오늘은 일찍 자는 게 좋을 거다. 양치하고 오거라."

군말 없이 일어나 칫솔에 치약을 짠 청년은 입 속에 그걸 넣기 전에 질문했다.

"근데 해리는 언제 런던으로 가요?"  
"3일 후."  
"빠르네..."

칫솔을 슥삭거리며 에드워드가 웅얼댔다.

"보통은 일주일 정도 머물거든. 넌 어떻게 할 예정이지?"  
"저도 뭐."

고개를 오른편으로 기울인다. 그리곤 잠깐 칫솔을 빼고 이야기했다.

"1주일이예요."

씩 웃으며 대꾸하곤 흰 가운 자락을 펄럭이며 재빨리 욕실로 들어간다. 물소리가 들린다. 해리 하트는 잠깐 주변을 둘러봤다. 한 칸짜리 객실엔 넓고 편안한 침대 하나와 작은 테이블, 의자 두 개, 옷장 한 개가 놓여있다. 근처에 놓인 소지품은 적었다. 휴대전화 하나와 오전에 봤던 얇은 자켓. 주황색의 은은한 조명아래 표면에 일어난 보푸라기가 점점이 음영을 그린다. 검은색의 낡은 가방은 방 구석에 찌그러져 있다. 어떻게 봐도 옷 한 두 벌이 소지품의 전부인 것처럼 보인다. 그 와중 에드워드가 요란한 문소리와 함께 튀어나왔다. 청년은 해리의 모습을 확인하곤 묘한 표정을 지었는데, 신사는 그의 눈빛에서 안도를 읽었다.

"어..."

뭐라 말을 잇지 못하는 청년을 위해 해리는 손을 뻗어 침대에 덮인 시트를 들춰주었다.

"착한 아이는 잘 시간이란다."

거의 즉시 미간을 찌푸리지만 에드워드는 순순히 침대 속으로 기어 들어갔다. 감촉이 좋은 시트를 목 끝까지 올려준다.

"코감기 약이 들어있어 푹 잘 수 있을 게다."

에드워드는 눈을 깜빡이며 대꾸했다.

"그쵸? 코감기 약은 그래서 잘 안 먹었어요. 일할 때 방해돼서."  
"아프면 병가를 내지 그랬니."  
"바빠서요. 주문이 정신 없이 들어오는데 넋 놓고 쉴 수가 없었거든요. 저희 공장 매입되고 초기라 일손이 부족하기도 했고요."  
"관리를 하고 있다고 했나?"

의자에 등을 조금 더 깊이 기대며 해리가 질문했다. 에드워드는 눈을 껌뻑이며 대꾸했다.

"네. 원래는 그냥 잡부였어요. 저 학교 제대로 못 나왔잖아요. 뒤늦게 공부했는데, 뭐 이력서가 엉망진창이었으니 일자리 구하는 것도 쉽지 않았고요. 그래서 힘쓰는 일만 하고 다녔는데 한참 방직 공장에서 옷감 나르고 그러다가 지금 사장님한테 불려갔거든요."

청년은 잠깐 말을 멈추고 미간을 찌푸린다.

"그러니까 좀 이야기가 긴데, 공장에서 일하고 8개월쯤 되었을 때 갑자기 다른 사람에게 팔렸다는 말을 들었어요. 그래서 저희 다 잘리나 하고 불안해하고 있는데 지금 사장님이 온 거죠. 그러더니 일은 지금 자리에서 하게 해 줄 테니 평소처럼 하라고 해서, 뭐 평소처럼 짐 나르고 구분하고 그러고 있었거든요. 그러다 한 일주일 쯤 되었나...? 갑자기 사장실로 부르더니 냅다 일을 도와달라고 하시더라고요. 그 이후론 옆에서 격하게 굴려지는 중 입죠. 망할 제임스 노인네."

입술을 비죽 내밀며 중얼댄다. 해리가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"제임스?"  
"네. 사장님 이름이에요. 전 사장님이라고 부르는데 매번 제임스라고 부르라고. 어휴, 얼마나 능구렁이 같은지 몰라요. 그 노인네를 프레스에 넣으면 기름만 줄줄 나올 거라고요."  
"혹시, 네가 말하는 제임스가 제임스 스펜서를 말하는 건 아니겠지."  
"와악?!"

벌떡 자리에서 일어난다. 그 기세에 해리가 한숨과 함께 이마를 쓸었다.

"그가 네 고용주였구나. 그래, 맞아. 그 즈음 새 공장을 매입한다고 이야기 했었지."  
"사장님이랑 어떻게 알아요?!"  
"제임스가 무슨 사업을 하는지 알고 있니?"

해리가 안경테를 끌어올린다. 그리곤 고개를 젓는 청년을 부드럽게 다독이며 이불 안으로 넣어주었다.

"꽤 큰 의류 사업을 하고 있단다. 남성복 위주의. 영국에서만이 아니고 프랑스, 이탈리아, 로마. 여러 곳에 매장을 가지고 있어. 런던에 꽤 큰 비스포크 샵도 운영하는데 종종 그 곳에서 수트를 맞추거든. 그러다 우연히 소개로 알게 되었지."  
"그렇게 크게 하는 줄은 몰랐어요."  
"인맥이 상당해. 정재계의 꽤 많은 인물들이 제임스의 샵을 이용하니까. 그러고 보니 내일이구나. 독수리의 집에선 매주 금요일 저녁마다 디너파티가 열리지. 네가 얼굴을 알 만한 사람이 있을지도 모르겠어."

에드워드는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"누가 와요?"  
"아니, 이미 와 있지. 오늘 저녁 우리 테이블 왼쪽에 있던 사람은 14년도 재무부 차관 이었는데, TV에서 본 적 있지 않았니?"  
"네에!?!"  
"정말 몰랐구나. 뒤 테이블엔 HSBC 영국 전무이사가 있었고."

청년의 동그랗게 뜬 눈에 해리는 쓰게 웃었다. 정말 모르고 있던 것이다.

"여기 그런 대단한 사람들이 왜 와요?!"  
"독수리의 집은 특정 사람들에게만 소개되거든. 일반에는 알려져 있지 않은 곳이란다."

얼이 빠진 듯한 모습에 해리는 웃으며 이불 위를 도닥여 주었다.

"신경 쓸 것 없어. 그러고 보니, 파티엔 드레스 코드가 있는데 혹시..."

걱정스런 신사의 표정에 에드워드는 어정쩡하게 웃는다. 이런 사람들이라면 100% 수트, 아니 턱시도가 필요할 테다. 평범한 수트조차 먼 세계의 이야긴데 턱도 없는 소리였다.

"아뇨, 저 청바지에 티가 전부라."  
"그럼 저녁을 어쩐다. 차라리 신경 쓰지 말고 그냥 와 보는 건 어떻겠니? 식사를 굶을 수는 없으니."  
"내려가서 좀 가져오면 돼요. 빵 두어 덩이면 충분하고요."

그리고는 졸린지 크게 하품한다. 약효가 도는 모양이었다. 해리는 거의 다 마른 에드워드의 갈색 머리칼을 부드럽게 쓸어주었다.

"프론트에 말해줄 테니 식사는 걱정 말아라."  
"그냥 제가 가져올게요. 괜찮아요 해리."

문득 남자의 머릿속엔 어릴 적 양부모에게서 도망가 혼자 살아야 했다는 아이의 목소리가 떠올랐다. 결코 평탄치 않은 인생이었을 것이다. 진짜 이름도, 나이도 모른 채 스스로 모든 것을 해결해야만 했을 젊은이가 안타까워 해리는 시트위로 에드워드의 팔을 부드럽게 쓸어주었다.

"여기 있는 동안은 내게 기대도 좋아."

청년은 눈을 깜빡이더니 희미하게 웃었다. 해리는 팔을 뻗어 이불을 정돈해주고 침대헤드 근처의 수면등을 약하게 조절했다.

"피곤할 테니 좀 쉬거라. 아침에 몸이 무거우면 그대로 자도 좋아."

그리곤 내려다보는 부드러운 밤색 눈동자. 에드워드는 마치 손발이 저려오는 것 같은 행복감에 막 몸을 일으키는 남자에게 자신 없는 목소리를 흘렸다.

"저기..."

쏟아지는 다정한 시선.

"굿 나잇 키스해주면 안돼요?"

신사는 잠시간 놀란 얼굴을 했지만 이내 따뜻이 미소했고, 에드워드에게 바싹 다가왔다. '입술에.' 하는 뒷말은 필사적으로 삼킨다. 해리의 향기가 조금 더 진하게 느껴졌다. 큰 손이 시트 위에 닿고, 청년은 눈을 감는다. 부드러운 입술이 이마에 닿았다가 떨어졌다.

"잘 자거라."

조심스레 연 시선 앞엔 모든 것이 완벽한 남자가 세상에서 가장 멋진 미소를 지은 채 청년을 내려다보고 있었다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 즐거운(?) 주말 보내시라고 퇴고도 못한 2편을 올리는 저란 사람 배은망덕한 사람...


	3. Chapter 3

지난 밤 해리의 설명을 듣고 났더니 숙박시설을 운영하는 사람은 물론, 이 곳에 와 있는 손님 모두가 어렵게 느껴져서 에드워드는 저녁을 직원에게 부탁하지 못했다. 괜히 돈이 더 들까 걱정이었고, 그런 서비스가 있는지도 모른다. 이따 빵 두 개만 챙겨달라고 해리한테 부탁해볼까? 하고 생각해보지만 이내 자신은 5살짜리 아이가 아니고, 성인인데 그런 것까지 신사에게 부탁하는 것이 어쩐지 불편해져 그만두었다. 대신 점심을 많이 먹는다. 해리는 에드워드가 왜 그러는지 눈치챘기 때문에 '나중에 가져다 줄 테니 천천히 먹어도 좋아' 라고 이야기했지만 청년은 완강했다. 아니에요. 해리는 사람들이랑 재미있는 시간 보내요.

저녁이 되자 거실과 전실엔 은은한 등이 켜지고, 좋은 음악이 흐르기 시작했다. 계단을 통해 비싸보이는 턱시도와 드레스를 입을 사람들이 삼삼오오 내려왔기 때문에 낡은 피케티 차림이었던 청년은 재빨리 방으로 후퇴했다. 그 와중 거실에 놓이기 시작한 작은 빵과 쿠키 몇 개를 슬쩍 집어온다. 먹으라고 둔 거겠지만 왜인지 몰래 들고 왔다. 청년은 말린 과일이 박힌 그것을 우적우적 씹었다.

조용한 방 안에 들어가 창문으로 다가간다. 발코니를 향해 열린 문을 통해 따뜻한 색 조명이 뿌옇게 비추고, 멋진 옷을 입은 사람들이 잔을 든 채 낮은 목소리로 담소하고 있었다. 에드워드는 차가운 창에 머리를 기댄 채 그것을 본다. 마치 TV를 보는 것 같은 비현실적인 모습이다. 자신과는 관계없는 다른 세상의 모습. 아마 저 안에 해리 하트도 있겠지. 순간 가슴 한 켠이 욱신했다. 

말끔히 정돈된 머리카락과 잘 어울리는 까만 안경. 나즈막한 목소리와 포쉬한 억양. 진한 밤색 눈동자가 닿으면 괜히 손 끝이 저렸다. 남자가 말을 걸어줄 때, 발걸음을 맞춰주었을 때, 약을 챙겨와 주었을 때 에드워드는 자신 주변을 둘러싸는 단단한 울타리를 느꼈다. 평생, 단 한 번도 느껴본 적 없던 것이었다. 늘 어딘가에 버려진 채, 차가운 바람을 홀로 견뎌야 하는 기분으로 살아왔었다. 하지만 해리를 만나고 달라졌다. 그곳은 너무 아늑했다. 마치 거대한 담요 안에 있는 기분. 어째서 이런 행복은 겨우 3일 정도밖에 허락되지 않는 걸까.

똑똑.

차가워진 이마를 뗀다. 에드워드는 의아한 기분인 채 입구로 향했다. 파티가 시작 된지 겨우 30분이 지났을 뿐이었다. 혹시 해리가 직원을 보냈을런지도 모른다.

"네, 나가요."

문에 달린 작은 구멍에 눈을 가져다 댄 청년은 화들짝 놀라 벌컥 노브를 잡아 당겼다. 눈 앞엔 까만 턱시도를 맵시 있게 차려 입은 해리 하트가 흰 접시와 술 병을 든 채 서 있었다.

"안녕, 에드워드."  
"해리?!"  
"잠깐 들어갈 수 있을까."  
"무, 물론이죠!"

몸을 비켜서며 급히 말을 덧붙였다.

"어, 잠깐 온 거예요?"

남자는 긴 다리를 우아하게 놀리며 창문 옆의 테이블로 다가갔다.

"아니."  
"파티는 이제 막 시작인 것 같은데..."

따뜻한 스테이크가 놓인 접시 옆엔 볶은 시금치와 버섯이 올라가 있다. 신사는 그것을 테이블 위에 놓고 의자를 뒤로 빼 주었다.

"식사해야지."  
"어, 해리... 전 괜찮으니까..."  
"어서."

남자의 재촉에 의자로 가 앉는다. 신사는 와인잔 두 개를 챙겨 옆 자리에 앉는다. 퐁, 하는 소리와 함께 열린 입구에선 진한 와인 향이 흘러나왔다.

"해리는요?"  
"간단히 먹었어. 넌 아무래도 한참 클 나이니 배고팠겠지."  
"성인이거든요?!"

짧게 울컥하자 신사는 재밌다는 듯 웃었다.

"저 때문에 모임... 그러니까 전 이런 거 잘 모르지만요," 청년은 머리를 긁적인다. "이런 모임이 사업에 뭐... 그런 영향을 끼친다거나... 부자들은 그래서 이런데 열심히 다니고 그러는 거 아니었어요?"

해리가 부드럽게 미소하며 질문했다.

"왜 그렇게 생각했지?"

에드워드가 눈썹을 으쓱했다.

"영화 보면 그러잖아요. 인맥 뭐 그런 거 쌓느라 파티 가고 모임 가고. 그래서 디너파티도 해리한테 중요한 일일 거라고 생각했거든요. 여기 유명인사 많다면서요."  
"그렇지."

청년의 눈썹 끝이 밑으로 죽 떨어졌다.

"그러니까 가봐요. 전 혼자서도 밥 잘 먹는데."

신사는 의자에 등을 깊이 기대며 대꾸했다.

"난 이미 충분한 돈을 벌었고, 더 사업을 확장할 생각은 없단다. 굳이 모임에 따라다녀야 할 만큼 무언가가 절실하지도 않아. 그러니 내가 편한 곳에 있었으면 하는데. 혹시 네게 폐가 되었니?"  
"아뇨! 절대 아닌데요!"  
"그럼 어서 먹거라. 식으면 맛 없거든."

 

식후엔 와인 한잔을 서로 나누었는데, 에드워드는 창틀에 걸터앉았고, 해리는 청년의 곁에 서서 창 아래를 내려다보고 있었다.

"여기서 저 아래 발코니가 보여요."  
"그렇구나."  
"아까 보고 있었거든요. 지금은 사람들이 별로 안 나와있네요."

흠, 하는 소리와 함께 해리가 한 술 모금을 넘긴다. 뭘 해도 우아한 신사 앞에서 에드워드는 잠깐 시선을 떨군다. 까만 구두 코가 보였다. 저건 얼마짜릴까. 내 월급 따위론 꿈도 못 꾸겠지. 그나저나 향기 정말 좋다. 향수? 샴푸? 비누? 화장품? 아니면 그냥 체취? 천천히 들리는 시선 끝에 까만 보타이가 잡혔다. 평소에 입는 수트도 상당히 잘 어울렸기 때문에 턱시도는 볼 것도 없었다. 그는 완벽 그 자체였다. 청년은 매끄러워 보이는 칼라를 물끄러미 바라보다 질문했다.

"턱시도를 실제로 본 건 처음이에요. 그러니까 리젠트 스트릿이나 새빌로에 가면 쇼윈도에 얼마든지 있지만 이렇게 눈 앞에서 본 거요."  
"나중엔 직접 입을 기회도 생길 게다."  
"하하, 농담 말아요."

해리가 눈가를 좁힌다. 에드워드는 그런 신사를 올려다보다 이야기했다.

"좀 만져봐도 돼요?"  
"음?"  
"턱시도요. 꼭 영화 보는 기분이라... 살짝 만져봐도..."

뒤로 갈수록 주저하는 목소리에 신사는 다정히 대꾸했다.

"물론."

눈앞엔 넓은 가슴을 감싸고 있는 까만색 고급 직물이 있다. 공장에서 이런 류의 옷감을 본 적은 있지만 완성품은 접할 기회는 없다. 에드워드는 굳은살이 박힌 작은 손을 조심스레 뻗어 가슴 한 켠에 손가락을 올렸다. 가만히 쓴다. 고급 옷감은 매우 부드럽고 매끄러운 감촉을 가지고 있었다. 거친 손에 직물이 상할까 싶어 이내 손가락을 떼어낸다. 청년의 눈동자가 고급 실크를 타고 위로 올랐다. 새하얀 셔츠를 지나 넓은 가슴의 완만한 굴곡을 너머 금욕적으로 조인 목에 닿는다. 고개가 약간 기울었다.

"그 보타이는 어떻게 한 거예요?"  
"무슨 의미지?"

반짝이는 시선으로 에드워드가 이야기했다.

"매듭이요. 나비모양은 처음부터 되어 있었어요? 아니면 해리가 만든 거예요?"

그제서야 질문의 요지를 이해한 남자가 미소했다.

"이건 내가 묶었단다. 나비모양인 채 나오는 제품도 있지만 신사라면 직접 할 줄 알아야지."  
"신기하다... 영화에서 보니까 보타이는 그냥 길죽한 네모 모양이 아니고, 모양이 있더라고요. 이렇게..." 청년이 손가락으로 물결 모양을 그렸다. "이것도 그래요?"  
"그래."  
"한 번 볼 수 있어요?"

해리는 에드워드를 향해 더 가까이 다가섰다. 그리곤 가만히 청년을 내려다본다. 에드워드는 당연히 신사가 직접 그것을 풀거라 생각했지만 자신에게 바턴이 넘어져 온 걸 깨닫고 얼굴이 열이 오름을 느낀다. 하지만 이 좋은 기회를 놓칠 생각은 없었다. 그는 작은 손을 조심스레 들어올려 매듭의 한 쪽 끝을 잡는다. 그리곤 불안한 얼굴을 했다.

"잘못 당겼다가 해리 목 조르면 어떡해요?"

해리는 웃으며 아이의 손을 잡아다가 끝 매듭을 쥐어줬다.

"이걸 당기면 돼."

청년이 까만 공단의 끝을 당긴다. 매듭은 부드럽게 풀어졌다. 남자의 가슴위로 떨어진 타이를 신기한 듯 보는 것에 그것을 빼내어 청년의 손에 쥐어준다.

"예쁘네요."

어른의 향기가 난다. 에드워드는 몰래 그것을 깊이 들이마신다. 그 와중 해리가 낮게 이야기했다.

"방이 추워지는 구나."

신사는 팔을 뻗어 창에 걸린 걸쇠를 내리고 커튼을 쳤다. 그리곤 의자에 걸린 무릎담요를 가져와 에드워드의 어깨에 두른다. 커다란 손이 어깨에 닿았다. 그 우아하고 신사적인 행동에 눈을 든다. 어제의 굿나잇 키스가 떠올랐다. 이마에 눌렸던 얇은 입술의 느낌은 심장이 정신 없이 뛸 정도로 멋진 경험이었지만, 아쉬운 것도 사실이었다. 기회가 없을까. 나 같은 녀석에게 너무 과분한 상대지만. 딱 한 번 만. 딱 한 번만 어떻게 안 될까?

해리의 다정한 눈동자가 점점 어둡게 가라앉는다. 그 안에 다정함보단 이해하기 힘든 무언가가 깃들기 시작했다. 심장께가 술렁인다. 착각이라도 좋아. 와인으로 인해 오른 열이 얼굴을 홧홧하게 데운다. 남자의 얇은 입매를 본 순간, 에드워드는 해리의 뺨에 손 끝을 댄 채 짧게 입맞췄다. 대단한 실례라는 걸 알기에 즉시 얼굴을 때어냈지만, 입술에 닿았던 감각이 얼얼하게 남았다. 점점 숨이 차 에드워드는 시선을 옆으로 떨궈 급히 사과했다.

"미안해요, 술이 들어가서..."

순간 턱을 붙들렸다. 몸을 굳히려는데 무언가 뜨겁고 격렬한 것이 입 안으로 파고 들었다. 얼결에 어깨를 밀어냈지만 해리의 단단한 상체는 조금의 미동도 없이 청년을 당겨 안았다. 짧은 헛숨소리가 터져 나오고, 굳은 채였던 에드워드는 이내 열정적으로 신사에게 응하기 시작했다.

잘 정돈된 머리카락이 손가락 사이로 파고 들고, 내뻗은 팔에 단단한 목줄기가 닿았다. 뜨거운 입술이 청년을 집어삼킬 듯 군다. 신사의 깊은 향기를 맡으며 정신이 아득해진다. 에드워드는 남자에게 매달린 채 손을 뒤로 뻗어 침대 시트를 더듬었다. 바싹 닿아있는 하체는 노골적으로 단단해진 후였다. 침대가 어디 있는지 알게 되자 신사에게서 몸을 떼어낸다. 에드워드는 흥분으로 열 오른 눈을 숨기지 못한 채 얇은 피케티를 끌어올렸다. 숨을 짧게 몰아 쉬는 해리의 까만 시선이 난폭해진다. 남자의 굵고 큰 손가락이 목 끝까지 채워져 있던 셔츠 단추를 풀기 시작했다. 에드워드는 허덕이며 침대 위로 등을 기대 재빨리 바지 버클을 풀었다. 기다렸다는 듯 해리가 위로 올라왔다. 청년의 팔이 빠르게 상의를 빼내고 막 드러난 신사의 화이트 셔츠를 뜨겁게 더듬었다. 소리 없이 버클을 끌러내며 해리가 허스키한 목소리로 명령했다.

"셔츠를 벗겨."

예상 못한 이야기에 에드워드의 초록 눈동자가 신사를 향한다. 그것에 아랑곳 않은 채 해리가 청년을 긴 몸으로 덮었다.

"지금이라도 후회 된다면 말해. 그만 둬 주마. 단, 이후엔 네가 멈추라고 해도 그러지 않을 거야."

고민 할 가치도 없다. 에드워드는 즉시 남자의 입술에 자신을 겹치며 흰 셔츠 단추에 손가락을 걸었다. 상의 자락이 풀리며 부드러운 직물이 청년의 위로 쏟아진다. 그것이 끝까지 벌어지자 손바닥을 뻗어 넓은 가슴을 끈적하게 쓸었다. 동시에 벌거벗은 하체를 부빈다. 아찔함에 두 사람 모두에게서 짧은 신음이 새어 나왔다.

"해리, 어서 빨리..."  
"에드워드..."  
"어서, 어서요."

청년의 목덜미에 이를 세게 박아 넣은 채 해리가 더운 숨을 내뱉었다. 신사의 커다란 손이 자신의 것과 그의 것을 한꺼번에 쥔다. 단단한 것이 서로 부벼지며 에드워드는 허리를 떨었다. 해리의 목에 팔을 건다. 단어가 되지 못한 채 아, 아아. 하는 소리만이 빨갛게 벌어진 입술 새로 흐른다. 청년은 자신이 이런 일에 익숙한 편이라 다행이라고, 신사가 자신으로 인해 기분 좋았으면 좋겠다고 간절히 바랬다.

 

에드워드는 아침 일찍 일어나 그를 즉시 방에서 내보냈다. 다른 이유 때문이 아니다. 눈이 많은 이 곳에서 해리 하트가 어디서 굴러먹은지도 모르는 젊은 놈팽이와 뒹굴었다는 소문이 나지 않길 바랬기 때문이다. 해리는 청년이 왜 그러는지 이해한 듯 조용히 자신의 방으로 돌아갔다. 그리고 30분 후, 두 사람은 평소처럼 늘 아침 식사를 하던 자리에서 재회한다. 신사는 평소와 조금도 달라지지 않은 침착하고 부드러운 태도로 청년을 맞았다. 지난 밤 강압적으로 굴며 소리를 내라고, 허리를 흔들라고 명령하던 모습은 꿈이었나 싶을 정도다. 청년은 열 오른 얼굴을 쓸며 자리에 앉고 미간을 찌푸렸다. 아픈 탓이었다.

차분한 목소리로 에드워드의 아침까지 주문한 신사는 서버가 떠나자 목소리를 낮춰 걱정스레 질문했다.

"혹시 많이 불편하니?"

밤낮이 매우 다르시네요. 하고 말해주고 싶지만 보는 눈이 많다. 에드워드는 왼편 입술만을 끌어올려 웃는다.

"나쁘지 않아요. 그냥 자리가 좀 딱딱해서요."  
"푹신한 의자로 바꿔주마."

거의 즉시 손을 들어 서버를 찾으려는 것에 에드워드가 신사의 손목을 붙들었다. 그리곤 지레 놀라 재빨리 손을 떼어냈다.

"아니, 그러니까..."

양 손을 흔들어대던 청년이 이내 뒷 머리를 긁적였다.

"괜찮아요. 안 그래도 돼요."  
"그래도..."  
"정말로요."

그리고 이어지는 다정한 미소. 해리는 그것에 안도한 듯 입술을 다문다. 에드워드는 남자의 잘 정돈된 머리카락을 보며 지난 밤 자신이 저것을 얼마나 엉망으로 헝클어트렸었는지, 저 머리칼이 이마위로 흘러내릴 때 어떤 모양이었는지를 떠올리며 몰래 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 다신 이런 일 없을 것이다. 다시는, 저 부유한 신사의 삶에 끼어들어선 안될 것이다. 애시당초 급이 너무 달랐다. 해리 하트에게 어젯밤은 하루의 유희로 충분할 테다. 에드워드는 몰래 식탁 위에 올려진 신사의 투박하고 단단한 손을 감상했다. 남자는 내일 떠난다. 마음의 준비를 해야 했다.

 

해리 하트는 청년에게 물레방아에 한 번 더 가지 않겠냐고 권유했다. 지난 번 처음 만났을 때의 산책에선 멀찍이 건물 모습만 보고 되돌아왔던 탓이다. 에드워드는 당연히 승낙했다. 두 사람은 조용히 산책로를 걸었다.

산책로는 중간에 마을에서 올라오는 좁은 길과 만나는데, 마을에서 물레방아까지의 그 루트는 해리의 어린 아들이 매일 신사의 일터로 오고 갈 때 사용하던 것이었다. 저녁나절 석양이 질 때면 묵직한 쿵, 쿵 하는 방아 도는 소리 사이로 어린 아이의 높은 목소리가 들려오곤 했었다.

'대디! 에그시를 집에 데려다 줘!'

아이가 사라졌던 날, 해리와 마을 사람들은 밤새도록 동네와 숲을 뒤졌다. 근처에 머물고 있던 집시촌에도 찾아갔었다. 어디에도 없었다. 경찰의 대대적인 수색에도, 라디오 방송에도 어린 개리의 행방은 확인할 길이 없었다. 일에서 손을 놓고 1년간 아이를 찾아 다니며 해리는 몇 번이나 잘못된 신고를 받아 에든버러로, 인버네스로, 심지어는 요크와 런던까지 수 번을 왕복해야 했다. 제발 그 아이가 에그시이길 바라며 달려간 곳에는 아들과 닮은 비쩍 마른 아이가 우두커니 서 있곤 했다.

아내가 죽고, 아들은 마음에 묻었다. 희망이 없을 거라는 경찰의 말에 자신이 할 수 있는 건 필사적으로 견디며 고개를 끄덕이는 것 뿐이었다. 늘 신사의 심장 속엔 소리 없는 태풍이 거대한 팔을 벌려 느리게 회전하고 있었다. 삶에 희망이 없었다.

해리와 에드워드는 교회 문가에 서서 반주자가 연주하는 동안 옆에서 열심히 펌프질을 하고 있는 작은 소년의 진갈색 뒤통수를 바라봤다. 연주는 나쁘지 않았다. 

"옛날이랑 똑같나요?"  
"글쎄."

신사는 턱을 감싸 쥐며 천장을 올려다본다. 얼기설기 엉킨 서까래가 세월의 무게를 딛고 있었다.

"내부에 있던 기계만 없을 뿐 거의 비슷한 것 같구나."

두 사람은 천천히 걸어 교회 뒤편으로 간다. 거기엔 작은 창고가 있었는데 교회와는 얇은 나무판자 하나로 나뉜 공간이었다. 안에는 어른의 허리 정도 높이까지 쌓인 짚단과 작은 등, 낡은 의자 몇 개가 있다. 해리는 내부를 둘러보며 잠시 옛생각에 잠겼다. 연주가 끝나고 주변이 갑자기 조용해진다. 여전히 펌프에 공기를 넣고 있는지 특유의 일정한, 목재를 울리는 진동이 느리고 일정하게 이어졌다. 잠시 그대로 서 있는데 웅, 웅 하는 무거운 소음이 신사를 순식간에 15년 전으로 휩쓸어 간다. 해리는 창에서 쏟아지는 흰 빛을 본다. 장소는 시간을 건너뛰어 그리운 그 시절의 공기로 들어찼다. 물레방아가 돌며 내던 묵직한 소음과 함께 흰 가루를 뒤집어쓴 자신의 커다란 손. 진동으로 삐걱이는 소리를 내던 건물. 그리고...

"대디... 에그시를 집에 데려다 줘."

예상 못한 목소리에 일그러진 밤색 눈동자가 뒤편으로 향했다. 그곳엔 혼이 빠져나간 듯한 올리브 그린이 신사를 올려다보고 있었다. 해리는 단 한번도 에드워드에게 개리의 애칭이 에그시라는 걸 말하지 않았다. 더군다나 그 아이가 이 곳에 방문할 때마다 했던 대사는 자신과 에그시 두 사람만 아는 이야기였다. 그렇다면 답은 하나였다.

"...에...그시?"

떨리는 음성에 두 사람 모두 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 15년의 공백과 지난 3일간의 간극은 감히 건널 수 없는 깊은 틈을 벌리고 있다. 그 환했던 미소와, 함께 걸었던 산책로, 와인의 진한 향기, 테라스의 뿌연 등, 차가웠던 창문, 입술, 키스... 좁은 침대에서 허덕이던 음성이 떠오른 순간 에그시는 자리에서 조금 비틀거렸다. 일그러진 시선이 맞닿고, 청년은 울 것 같은 얼굴로 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다. 그리곤 즉시 몸을 돌려 숲으로 달려갔다.

"에그시..."

허스키한 목소리가 새어 나온다. 하지만 해리는 뒤를 쫓지 못했다. 어두운 길 안쪽으로 사라지는 등을 보며 그저 낡은 문틀을 꽉 쥘 뿐이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 재미 좀 있으면 좋겠네... (한숨  
> 외전이 있다면 좋겠네... (마른세수


	4. 외전 웹 공개분 01

어둡고 좁고 습기 찬 화장실엔 변기가 2개 뿐이었다. 에드워드는 그 중 하나를 붙들고 있었다.

"우욱..."

식도가 아프다. 세 개밖에 안 달린 백열등 중 하나는 수명이 다했는지 깜빡거렸다. 술 때문인지, 스트레스 때문인지, 저 빌어먹을 고장 난 조명 때문인지 모르겠지만, 속이 울렁대고 어지러웠다. 에드워드는 헐떡거리며 바닥에 주저앉아 숨을 들이쉰다. 쾅쾅, 쾅쾅쾅 하는 우퍼 소리가 얇은 벽을 타고 강하게 밀려들어온다. 왁자지껄한 웃음소리. 이곳은 그가 수소문해 알아낸 게이 클럽이었다.

"헤이, 에디. 괜찮아?"

청년은 힘겹게 자리에서 일어났다. 반쯤 열린 문을 젖히자 화장실 입구를 붙들고 있는 키 큰 남자가 씩 웃는다. 에드워드는 세면대로 향하며 대꾸했다.

"죽을 거 같아."  
"아까 그 남자 너 기다리던데 어쩔래? 같이 돌아갈래?"  
"누구?"  
"어지간히 퍼 마셨구만."

쯧쯧, 하더니 남자가 다가와 비틀대는 에드워드를 제대로 붙들어 세웠다. 그에게 기대 찬 물을 튼다. 손바닥을 적시곤 이내 세수를 시작했다. 조금 정신이 드는 기분이다.

"중년이 취향이라며? 바에서 만난 사람 기억나? 커널인가 콘 뭐시기인가 뭐라 했었는데..."  
"아."

그제서야 누군지 생각났다. 에드워드의 머릿속이 약 2시간 전으로 건너뛴다. 바텐더와 이런 저런 이야기를 하고 있었다. 술이 들어가니 헛소리가 튀어나왔다.

\- 해리 하트라고 알아요?  
\- 그 회사 사장? 제분도 하고 뭐도 하고 하는 것 같던데.  
\- 빌어먹을, XX 유명하구나.  
\- 갑자기 왜? 그런 사람이 취향이야?

실실대고 웃는 에드워드를 보며 그가 뭐라고 했더라. 비슷한 사람이 있다고 했었나? 그런 연배도 여기에 온다고 했었나? 어느 순간 정신차려보니 자신 옆엔 흰 셔츠에 타이트한 진회색 조끼를 입은 로맨스 그레이가 앉아 있었다. 해리보다는 덩치가 조금 작았지만 그래도 컸고, 말끔하게 뒤로 넘긴 머리와 이지적인 눈매가 매력적이었다.

비틀비틀 거리며 나간다. 머리를 헝클어트리며 고개를 들자 예의 그 남자가 자신을 내려다보고 있었다.

"집이 어디지?"  
"어..."

감기려는 눈을 힘껏 껌뻑이며 대꾸한다.

"여기서 먼데..."  
"일단 나가자."

손을 붙들고 앞장선다. 꽤 강단 있어 보이던데 실제로도 그렇구나, 하고 제대로 돌아가지 않는 머리로 생각한다. 에드워드는 좁은 계단을 비척비척 따라 올라가 훅 끼치는 찬바람에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 상대는 전혀 취하지 않은 것 같았다. 근데 이 아저씨 이름이 뭐더라...

밖으로 나오자 칙, 하는 소리와 함께 라이터에 불이 들어오고 남자는 오른팔에 코트를 걸친 채 담배를 입에 물었다. 깊이 빨아들이더니 벽에 기대어 선 에드워드를 본다. 아래부터 위까지 한 번 훑어본 남자는 다시 한 번 담배를 빨아들이고 질문했다.

"데려다줄까."

데려다달라고 할까. 아니면 호텔에 가서 한판 하자고 할까. 저 남자랑 하면 해리를 잊을 수 있을까? 아니면 해리 생각이 더 날까. 독수리의 집에서 도망치듯 나온지 일주일이 지났다. 혼란의 도가니 그 자체다. 다음날 사색이 되어 출근했더니 제임스는 휴가 기간을 다 채우고 오라며 돌려보내려 했다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 일 없이 집에 앉아 있으면 미쳐버릴 것 같았기 때문이다. 상담 센터나 정신과에 가 보려는 생각도 했었다. 하지만 그만 둔다. 어떤 사람이 수긍해 주겠는가. 아무래도 잃어버린 아버지를 찾은 거 같아요. 근데 그 사람이랑 잤어요. 날 미친놈 취급하겠지. 내가 생각해도 미친 것 같은데.

충혈된 눈으로 멍청히 바닥을 응시하고 있는 청년이 갑갑했는지 신사는 에드워드의 팔을 붙들고 근처에 세워진 세단 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 그래. 마음대로 하라고 하지 뭐. 눈 떴는데 호텔에서 하고 있어도 이젠 별 상관없다는 생각이 든다. 이미 바닥까지 갔는데 더 바닥이 있겠어.

 

툭툭, 하고 뺨을 치는 것에 번쩍 눈을 열었다. 어두운 차 안, 바싹 다가온 남자의 얼굴이 보였다. 그제서야 이름이 생각났다. 맞아. 콘래드. 콘래드라고 했지. 대학에서 물리학을 가르치고 있다고 했나. 담배 내음 나는 긴 손가락이 뺨을 부드럽게 쓸고는 질문했다.

"이제 정신이 좀 드나?"

대꾸하기가 뭣해 고개를 끄덕하자 남자는 몸을 물려 시트에 등을 깊숙이 묻었다.

"자네 지갑을 좀 봤어. 집이 어딘지 알 수가 없어서. 여기 맞지?"

눈에 익은 건물이 왼편에 있었다. 에드워드는 네. 고맙습니다. 하고 이야기한다. 머리가 지끈해 이마를 쓰는데 남자가 말을 이었다.

"다른 사람의 대용품이 되는 건 취미가 아니라서 말이야."

창문을 열더니 다시 라이터를 꺼내 담배를 입에 물었다. 남자는 깊게 한 모금 빨고는 이야기했다.

"시간이 지나면 잊혀 지기도 해."

고개를 돌려 콘래드를 바라보자 남자가 눈썹을 으쓱하며 말했다.

"해리라는 사람 말이다."  
"내가 뭐라고 했는데요."

거의 즉시 미간을 구기며 질문하자 상대는 얇은 입술을 당기며 재밌다는 듯 웃었다.

"키스했더니 그 이름을 부르더군. 할 생각이 없어져서 이리로 왔지."  
"아... 젠장."

욕설을 내뱉었더니 신사는 웃으며 담뱃재를 털었다.

"헤어졌어?"  
"사귄 적도 없어요."  
"짝사랑인가?"  
"뭐가 그렇게 궁금해요?"

남자는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"지루하게 살고 있으니 말이야. 이런 이야기 듣는 거 재밌거든." 그는 창밖으로 팔을 걸친 채 말을 이었다. "뭐 하기 싫다면 안 해도 좋아. 내가 해줄 말이라곤 뻔한 것 밖에 없으니."

에드워드는 그림자에 묻힌 대시보드를 보다 느리게 대답했다.

"...만나면 안 되는 사이라서요."  
"만나면 안 될 사이가 어디 있어. 좋으면 된 거지."

담배를 한 모금 빨고 그가 질문했다.

"상대방도 자네가 싫다고 하나?"  
"...처음엔 아니었는데..." 에드워드의 녹색 눈동자가 허공을 헤매인다. 그는 잠깐 말을 하지 못하다 이야기를 이었다. "...이젠 모르겠어요. 절 싫어할지도 모르고..."  
"대화가 최선이지. 미련이 남는다면 만나서 이야기를 해."  
"그냥..."

에드워드는 숨을 깊이 내 쉬었다.

"그냥 안 보는 게 좋을 것 같아요."  
"그래."

쿨한 남자는 즉답하곤 물고 있던 담배를 길거리에 던졌다. 그리곤 쳐져있던 에드워드의 턱을 붙들어 불시에 당겨 입을 맞추었다. 깜짝 놀라는 청년의 동그란 눈을 즐겁게 응시하며 혀를 깊이 밀어 넣고 뺀다. 콘래드는 태연히 이야기했다.

"상담비야. 그럼 잘 들어가고."

 

  
대화가 최선. 에드워드는 고개를 젓는다. 대화라니 얼굴도 보고 싶지 않다. 보고 싶지 않다기보다 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다는 쪽이 더 정확했지만. 창백한 얼굴로 납품해야 할 원단을 체크한다. 수량과 종류, 색상을 확인하다가 잠깐 멍해진다. 그대로 서류철을 붙든 채 서 있던 청년은 고개를 젓고서 다시 집중하기 위해 애썼다. 체크원단 첫 번째 건 런던에, 세 번째, 네 번째가 파리. 아, 선적 기한이 언제였지? 턱시도에 사용하는 까만 실크 뭉치를 본 순간 머릿속은 순식간에 스코틀랜드로 날았다. 함께 걸었던 숲속 사잇길과 밟았을 때 들렸던 낙엽 바스러지는 소리. 차가웠던 공기. 물소리. 오래된 물레방아. 촛불 아래 흔들리던 그림자. 얇은 입술. 보타이. 해리. 해리 하트.

남자가 자신을 안았을 때, 그가 입술을 맞대었을 때, 안으로 파고들었을 때 서로를 얼마나 원했는지 또렷이 떠올릴 수 있었다. 에드워드의 미간이 다시 일그러진다. 그가 싫다는 게 아니었다. 차라리 그랬으면 좋겠다. 차라리 해리 하트가 너무 싫고, 역겹고, 견딜 수 없었다면 모든 게 쉬웠을 것이다. 하지만 그러지 못했다. 때문에 에드워드가 할 수 있는 대처 방법은 몇 없었다. 무작정 일만 하는 것. 어떻게든 그를 생각하지 않는 것. 숨을 몰아쉬며 에드워드는 이마를 짚는다. 벽에 등을 기대어 천장을 올려다본다. 심장이 쥐어 짜이는 기분이었다. 어떻게 해야 좋을지 모르겠다. 청년의 미간이 일그러지고, 에드워드는 손을 들어 입을 막았다. 이를 악 문다. 눈시울이 뜨거워져 그는 몸을 웅크리고 주저앉았다. 무릎 사이에 얼굴을 묻는다. 어둠 속에 자신을 숨기려 애쓴다. 눈을 감는다. 사라졌으면 좋겠어. 사라졌으면 좋겠어. 이 빌어먹을 기억이 제발 사라졌으면 좋겠어.


	5. 외전 웹 공개분 02

1층으로 내려와 공장장과 이야기 나눈 에드워드는 찬바람에 어깨를 움츠리며 바깥으로 나왔다. 창고에 가서 확인해 볼 것이 있었다. 휴가 도중 복귀하고 2주가 흘렀다. 잠을 제대로 자지 못했다. 불면에 시달리니 얼굴도 얼굴이지만 일에도 지장이 와 에드워드는 더 혹독하게 자신을 굴렸다. 어떻게든 몸을 혹사시켜야 잠이라도 잘 수 있을까 싶어서. 물론 청년의 뜻대로는 되지 않는다. 겨우 자면 꿈에서 해리 하트가 나타났다. 어느 날의 해리는 자신을 벌레 보듯 하고 지나갔다. 어떤 날은 에드워드를 붙들고 격렬히 입 맞췄다. 청년은 자신이 유리처럼 박살나는 것 같은 환각을 느끼며 그에게 흔들렸다. 때론 비난이 쏟아졌다. 어떻게 그럴 수 있지? 내가 에그시를 찾기 위해 어떤 세월을 보냈는데 꼬리를 치고 다리를 벌려? 자넨 내 인생의 수치야. 다신 내 눈 앞에 나타나지 말게. 땀에 젖어 벌떡 일어나면 아직 새벽이었다. 그럼 청년은 쓰러지듯 시트위에 누워 아침까지 뜬 눈으로 시간을 보내야 했다.

물레방아 교회의 창고에서 남자의 뒷모습을 본 순간 옛 기억이 마치 베일이 벗겨지듯 드러났었다. 키가 큰 나무들 사이를 신나게 달리던 자신과, 양 팔을 벌리고 달려들면 안아 올려 주던 해리의 따뜻하고 큰 손. 예쁘다 귀엽다 어르며 자신의 손을 잡아끌었던 집시 부모의 얼굴도 생각났다. 그랬다. 해리의 방앗간으로 가던 도중 만난 그 집시 부부는 에그시를 몰래 데려가 아들로 삼았다. 단순히 귀엽다는 이유에서였다. 이내 질린 그들은 아이를 길거리로 내몰았지만 말이다.

청년은 창고 앞의 나무 앞에 서서 눈을 부볐다. 아침에 거울로 본 얼굴은 가관이었다. 푹 꺼진 눈 밑은 까맣게 변색되었고 입술은 허옇게 부르텄다. 식사를 제대로 넘기지 못해 뺨은 움푹 파인 채다. 덕분에 제임스의 잔소리가 늘었다. 쓰러지는 걸 보고 싶진 않으니 집에 돌아가라고 몇 번이나 이야기했지만 에드워드는 듣지 않았다.

그럼 내 원래 이름은 개리 하트겠구나. 아니면 에그시 하트. 내 나이가 20살인 건 맞았고. 심지어 부자 아빠가 있었네. 이젠 소용없지만. 손에 들고 있는 서류철을 본다. 다시 눈물이 날 것 같아 눈꺼풀을 깜빡인다. 그 외로움. 춥고, 무섭고, 그 누구도 자신을 보호해 주지 않던 그 끔찍한 외로움. 이제 겨우 성인이 되어 한사람 몫을 하나 했는데. 왜 다시 이따위로 굴러갈까. 깊이 한숨 쉬는데 누군가의 낮은 목소리가 들렸다.

"에드워드."

흠칫한 청년이 시선을 돌린다. 초록 안에 경악이 스몄다. 에드워드는 서류철을 꽉 움켜쥔 채 뒷걸음질쳤다. 피로한 표정의 해리 하트가 그러지 말라는 듯 손을 내밀었다.

"잠깐만 시간을 내 주었으면 한다."  
"여기가 어디라고 왔어요?!"

신사는 입을 다물었다. 에드워드의 숨이 급해졌다. 청년의 머릿속엔 독수리의 집에서 보냈던 마지막 밤이 폭풍처럼 쏟아졌다. 에드워드, 하는 다정한 목소리. 남자의 입술이 자신을 누르고 내장 안쪽으로 세게 짓쳐들어오던 순간이 또렷이 떠오른다. 이건 안 될 일이야. 이건 안 돼. 명백한 거절이 표정과 행동에 드러나자 신사는 대꾸하지 않고 청년의 앞으로 다가왔다. 단단히 굳은 아래턱을 올려다보며 이를 악 무는데 잠깐 실례한다. 하는 말과 함께 팔을 붙들렸다. 그리곤 바로 뒤편의 창고로 들어간다. 센 악력에 반항해보았지만 이내 주변의 눈이 두려워 얌전히 끌려갔다. 나중에 직원들이 해리 하트와 무슨 관계냐. 왜 실랑이를 벌였냐고 물으면 할 말이 없었다. 뒤로 문이 닫히고 조용한 창고 안에 차가운 백색 등이 켜진다. 남자는 이곳을 잘 아는 듯 직물이 켜켜이 쌓인 곳으로 청년을 이끌었다.

"여기 있는 거 어떻게 알았어요."  
"제임스에게 부탁했어. 너와 꼭 이야길 해야 한다고 생각했다."  
"무슨 이야기요?"

에드워드의 입술이 일그러졌다.

"우리가 부자간이 맞다는 이야기요? 그런데 모르고 떡쳤다는 거? 아니면 그냥 없었던 일로 치자고 하게요?"

녹색에 역겨움과 두려움이 마구 뒤엉킨다.

"나 그렇게 막장 아니에요. 빌어먹고 살았지만 자존심은 있다고요. 뻐킹 내가 왜... 내가 왜!"  
"화낸다고 해결 되는 건 없어. 진정해."  
"진정? 지금 나한테 진정하라고 했어요?"  
"이런 이야기 하려고 온 게 아니야."

신사의 목소리에 힘이 실렸다. 안타까움에 눈썹이 기운다. 말을 듣지 않으려는 청년에 조바심이 난 듯 한걸음 더 가까이 다가간다.

"널 돕고 싶었다. 넌..." 해리는 혼란스러운 듯 말을 제대로 잇지 못하며 손을 휘저었다. "어려운 유년 시절을 보냈잖니. 그걸 보상해주고 싶었어."  
"어떻게요?"

해리의 가라앉은 눈동자가 들린다. 남자는 느리게 고개를 저었다.

"네가 겪은 어려움에 비하면 부족하겠지만, 내겐 널 지원해줄 수 있는 충분한 자금이 있으니..."  
"XX 지금 그딴 소리 하려고 온 거예요?!"

이를 악 문 에드워드가 으르릉거렸다.

"내가 돈 달랬어요? 그 날 떡친 거 화대라도 챙겨주려고?"

신사가 청년의 팔을 세게 움켜잡았다.

"말을 가려라, 에그시."  
"내가 왜 에그신데! 그딴 이름으로 부르지 마요!"

해리의 얇은 입술이 다물린다. 에드워드가 충혈 된 눈을 한 채 외쳤다.

"XX 그럼 어쩔 건데요. 이대로 부자지간으로 돌아가자고? 아니면 불쌍한 고아와 후원자 코스프레라도 할래요? 날 보면 떡치고 싶지 않겠어요? 지금도 난 당신 보면 꼴리는데 이건 어떻게 하려고요?"

노골적인 공격에 남자의 큰 손에서 힘이 빠졌다. 해리의 손이 청년의 팔에서 스르륵 떨어져나가자 에드워드가 이를 갈았다.

"당신도 뻐킹! 어떻게 할 지 모르는 거잖아!"

에드워드는 목에 핏대를 세웠다.

"XX 나도 모르겠다고요! 기본적으로 안 된다고, 이건 안 된다는 걸 아는데 마음이 그렇게 안 돼! 그래서 안 보겠다잖아! 그래서 숨어 있었잖아! 그런데 왜 여기까지 찾아 오냐고!"

밤색 눈동자가 왼편을 향한다. 꽉 다문 입술은 창백했다.

"나가요. 나가서 다신 오지 마. 내 앞에 나타나지 말라고요. 나한테 가족은 없어요. XX 난 이러고 20년을 살았어. 돈도 없고, 집도 없고, 애인도 없지만 꼴리면 클럽 가서 박히고, 배고프면 적당히 주워 먹으면서 어떻게든 살 거라고요. 댁한테 돈 몇 푼 줍겠다고 기어들어가지 않을 거예요. 그러니까 꺼져요."

에드워드는 남자를 남겨둔 채 창고 밖으로 성큼성큼 걸어 나갔다. 청년의 주먹은 핏줄이 하얗게 드러날 정도로 세게 쥐어져 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Church with an Overshot-Wheel의 외전은 총 3편이고 오늘 올린건 2편의 일부예요. 공개는 여기까지 입니다! 이제 다른 외전 준비하러 갈게요 //ㅅ\\\\!
> 
> *) 해그시 회지는 16년 8/15 디페 쩜오어워드에서 판매됩니다


End file.
